


Dialoghi

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: I’m...sorry?, Just dialogue, M/M, Sex, Sex Talk, Short, They love each other, elio and Oliver in bed, handjobs, what can I say this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: The shortest one shot ever about Elio and Oliver in bed together.





	Dialoghi

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my mind right now. What can I say, I love writing dialogue only... I hope it’s fun for whoever reads, too?
> 
> Indulge my crazy. :) x

“You smell amazing. Your smell. You should never wash again.”

“You’re nasty, Oliver.”

“Mmh. No I’m not. It’s the truth.”

“I never want to leave this bed, then. It smells like you. Like us.”

“Fine by me.”

“You’re hard again...”

“Well, that’s what happens when you rub yourself all over me.”

“What? I wasn’t. I was laughing. At you being nasty.”

“...and this is what happens when you’re a sneaky little cheat with your hands on me, while you’re pretending to be all innocent.”

“Oliver...”

“Mmmh. No, keep going... that hand of yours...”

“Does this, does this mean we’re going to have sex again?”

“Yeah. Yes, mmmh, that’s what it means.”

“Oh.”

“Unless, fuck, just like that...unless you don’t want to, of course.”

“No no I do, I want to, Oliver. Of course I do...”

“Good. Oh, slow down now... easy... or it’ll be over a bit too quick.”

“Okay...”

“Turn around, Elio.”

“Kiss me? Kiss me, first.”

“As if I’d ever fuck you without kissing you...”

“Ah...I love when you say that.”

“Now who’s being nasty?”

“Not me.”

“Mmh. Not you. Sure.”

“Thought you had something to do? I’m waiting, my Oliver...”

“Nasty, and impatient...”

“You, ah...you love it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. Now, shh...”

 

 

 

 


End file.
